psychfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ernie Hudson
Earnest Lee „Ernie“ Hudson wurde am 17. Dezember 1945 in Benton Harbor, Michigan geboren. Er ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Leben Hudson wuchs in Benton Harbor in Michigan auf. Da er seinen Vater nie kennen lernte und seine Mutter nur zwei Monate nach seiner Geburt an Tuberkulose starb, wuchs er bei seiner Großmutter mütterlicherseits auf. Nachdem er kurze Zeit im US Marine Corps diente, zog er nach Detroit, wo er am Concept East, dem ältesten US-amerikanischen Theater für Schwarze, spielte. Während seines Studiums an der Wayne State University vertiefte er seine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten und konnte, nachdem er mit einem Bachelor of Arts graduierte, mit einem Stipendium an der Yale School of Drama studieren. Bald spielte er in dem Musical Daddy Goodness, wo er Gordon Parks traf, der ihm eine erste Filmrolle in Leadberry verschaffte. Danach begann Hudson an der University of Minnesota für eine Promotion zu studieren, bevor er wieder zur aktiven Schauspielerei zurückkehrte. Am bekanntesten wurde er durch seine Rolle als Winston Zeddemore in den Filmen Ghostbusters – Die Geisterjäger (1984) und Ghostbusters II (1989). Allerdings verlor er diese Rolle bei einem Vorsprechen für die Zeichentrickserie The Real Ghostbusters an Arsenio Hall. Noch heute wird er auf der Straße wegen seiner Rolle angesprochen und besucht seit Jahren immer wieder verkleidet als Ghostbuster mehrere Conventions. Nachdem Hudson sich für drei unterschiedliche Rollen als Polizist „San Bernardino County Polizei“ vorbereitete, wurde er ab 1989 Hilfssheriff und ab 1994 Sergeant bei der Special Service Bureau der Polizei. Hudson war von 1963 bis zu seiner Scheidung am 30. Dezember 1982 mit verheiratet, mit der er zwei Söhne hat, wovon einer der Schauspieler Ernie Hudson Jr. ist. Seit dem 25. Mai 1985 ist er in zweiter Ehe mit Linda Kingsberg verheiratet, mit der er ebenfalls zwei Söhne hat. Filmografie (Auswahl) *1976: Leadbelly *1977: Der Mann aus Atlantis (Man from Atlantis) (Fernsehserie, 1 Episode) *1977: Mad Bull - Der Supercatcher (Mad Bull) *1979: Der unglaubliche Hulk (The Incredible Hulk) (Fernsehserie, 1 Episode) *1979: Roots - Die nächsten Generationen (Roots: The Next Generations) *1981: Unsere kleine Farm (Little House on the Prairie) (Fernsehserie, 1 Episode) *1982: Ein Duke kommt selten allein (The Dukes of Hazzard) (Fernsehserie, 1 Episode) *1983: Auf die Bäume, ihr Affen (Going Berserk) *1983: Das A-Team (The A-Team) (Fernsehserie, 1 Episode) *1983: Spacehunter - Jäger im All (Spacehunter: Adventures in the Forbidden Zone) *1983: Zwei vom gleichen Schlag (Two of a Kind) *1984: Chefarzt Dr. Westphall(St. Elsewhere) (Fernsehserie, 6 Episoden) *1984: Ghostbusters – Die Geisterjäger (Ghostbusters) *1985: Der Mörder und die Lady (Love on the Run) *1986: Das durchgeknallte Polizei Revier (The Last Precinct) (Fernsehserie, 8 Episoden) *1987: Der stählerne Vorhang (Weeds) *1987: Full House (Fernsehserie, 1 Episode) *1988: Das dreckige Dutzend - The Fatal Mission (The Dirty Dozen: The Fatal Mission) *1989: Leviathan *1989: Ghostbusters II *1989: Detroit City – Ein irrer Job (Collision Course) *1990–1991: Das Psycho-Dezernat (Broken Badges) (Fernsehserie, 7 Episoden) *1992: Die Hand an der Wiege (The Hand That Rocks the Cradle) *1994: Airheads *1994: Flucht aus Absolom (No Escape) *1994: Machen wir’s wie Cowboys (The Cowboy Way) *1994: Sprachlos (Speechless) *1994: Sugar Hill *1994: The Crow – Die Krähe (The Crow) *1995: Congo *1995: Jim Carroll – In den Straßen von New York (The Basketball Diaries) *1996: Die Rache des Kartells (For Which He Stands) *1996: Mörderischer Tausch (The Substitute) *1997: Operation Delta Force *1997: Mr. Magoo *1998: Kick Fire – Ohne jede Vorwarnung (Best of the Best: Without Warning) *1998: Tod eines Showgirls (Butter) *1999: Speed Train - Todesfahrt in die Hölle (Hijack) *2000: Der Tod fliegt mit (Nowhere to Land) *2000: Miss Undercover *2000: Späte Abrechnung (Red Letters) *2003–2004: 10-8: Officers on Duty (Fernsehserie, 15 Episoden) *2005: Miss Undercover 2 *2005: Need for Speed: Most Wanted (Videospiel) *2006: Hood of Horror *2006–2007: Desperate Housewives (Fernsehserie, 7 Episoden) *2007: All Hat *2007–2008: Bones – Die Knochenjägerin (Bones) (Fernsehserie, 2 Episoden) *seit 2008: The Secret Life of the American Teenager *2009: Dragonball Evolution *2009: Heroes (Fernsehserie, 2 Episoden) *2009–2010: Law & Order (Fernsehserie, 7 Episoden) *2010: Smokin' Aces 2: Assassins Ball *seit 2010: Transformers: Prime *2011: Torchwood *2011: How I Met Your Mother (Fernsehserie, 1 Episode) Kategorie:Psych Cast Kategorie:Cast S2